


Feverish

by eyemeohmy



Series: fucky times between a human man and some male predators [2]
Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Fun With Anatomy, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Introspection, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Teratophilia, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia, canon be damned-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: Sequel toSpoils. Seth adjusts to his new life, and all the strangeness that entails.
Relationships: Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: fucky times between a human man and some male predators [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been debating writing a sequel to Spoils, but it was only recently the idea wouldn't stop badgering me, and so here we are.
> 
> Again, playing fast and loose with lots of shit. It's smut, that's all that's important.
> 
> On the off chance anyone reading this also read [To Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410926), I've been debating a sequel for that fic as well. Please vote in my poll! https://linkto.run/p/YK28Z3QN
> 
> Second poll: what of the listed options would you like to see from me, if any? https://linkto.run/p/VBEKNU72

Seth knew he'd lost his mind--or most of it. At the very least half.

He wondered, however, if recognizing and understanding the fact he'd gone mad was a show of some semblance or remaining sense of sanity. Either way, he knew part of him was dead and gone. It wasn't simply the fact Seth allowed himself to indulge his outrageous, newfound fetishes with an alien that hunted his kind as game, or the fact he didn't put up much of a resistance when Goliath brought him onto his spaceship. Something far more disconcerting.

Well, maybe.

Seth knew his mind, or part of his mind, had died on that planet in exchange for his survival--and for his lust and desire. In the beginning, he often asked himself: how had his choice affected his friends and family? How must they feel knowing he disappeared? Terrified, concerned, racked with misery? Did they search for him? And how long did they search before they declared him officially MIA? Did they all agree, at first in some sort of forbidden silence, that he was dead? That he would never return? Did his mother eventually sign his death certificate--in absentia. Did she hold a funeral with an empty casket? How many people attended and mourned him, not knowing the truth?

All these questions would normally garner concern and self-loathing for what Seth had done, the choices he had made. But instead, he felt... nothing. Complete apathy. He imagined his mother and his best friends standing over the closed coffin and weeping, wishing he was still there, wishing Seth found peace in Heaven.

Heaven. 

Maybe too strong a word. This was a paradise, but the part of Seth's mind that had been silenced over by the madness knew this was also a Hell of his own machinations. So perhaps purgatory was more fitting.

But Seth knew he could never go back to the way everything was the day he landed on that alien planet. At the time, he knew his chances of survival and returning home were slim. Seth was determined, however, but his hope was running thin. He never knew there'd be a second path to take, and one that should frighten and repulse basically anyone in their right mind, was all but paved in gold and milk and honey.

Was Ruth still alive? Had she finally been killed? He did feel sorry for her, even if she showed her true colors in the end.

Whether all of this mattered or not eventually passed, and Seth stopped thinking about rationality, logic, and regret. He'd kept track of the days he'd been here: a month and three weeks. Somehow it felt much longer.

Seth still knew very little about these creatures, this planet. He understood a few words: Sav've or Sav've-ke was apparently Goliath's real name. It was spoken with reverence, and soon made obvious to the human Goliath was a highly respected figure--possibly their leader, possibly some sort of royalty. Mara was apparently another person of great importance, but he'd yet to meet them. Eld'ri-ke was the tribe, or family, Goliath belonged to--their crest was the same symbol carved into Seth's cheek.

Then there were the more common words. Human--easy, sounded very similar. Slave. Toy. The last two words, mostly spoken with disgust; a majority of the hunters Seth came into contact with made it every clear they wanted nothing to do with him, and would kill him if not for the fact he belonged to their patriarch of sorts. Seth remembered meeting a predator who was ginormous even by their species' standards: breasts swollen, nipples puckered, gut distended. Perhaps a female who was pregnant? Or had recently given birth? She showed Seth her teeth with a roar, and Seth was briefly reminded of Ruth, her teeth stained red when he gave her that deranged smile, and he wasn't sure which scared him more.

But the odd and twisted attraction between predator and human wasn't exactly unknown or entirely new. There were others who shared these taboo interests.

Although, Seth didn't believe he was a toy. A pet was much more accurate. A fucktoy. He laughed. Yes, a fucktoy.

That wasn't to say Goliath did not take care of his possessions. The atmosphere on this planet wasn't healthy or stable enough for a human (but not entirely uninhabitable, either), and so Goliath sequestered Seth away in what he later called the Jungle Room. A large, transparent dome closed around a section of jungle; a mile long, a mile wide. It let in the sunshine, and sometimes the panels up top would fold away to allow rain inside to water the plants. The oxygen levels were near identical to Earth's, and much of the foliage was also similar, with one or two more alien additions.

Seth quickly discovered the reason for this building: training. He found bits and pieces of animal remains--alien beasts, but some eerily close to a big cat or even bear. Practice. As it stood, however, Seth had yet to see any other hunter enter the dome aside from Goliath. Although given the amount of space, and the fact these creatures had cloaking devices, he might have had visitors every now and then he was unaware of. But none of them were there to hunt, if they were even there at all.

Seth drank from and bathed in the stream that ran through the bubble, disappearing beneath its edges. He ate fruit from the trees; insects, scorpions Goliath showed him were edible and safe for consumption. Even an occasional bird that'd gotten inside. Goliath brought him meat, and all of it was foreign and tasted strange, but sometimes Goliath released prey into the jungle for Seth to hunt and cook for himself. He took shelter in a cave, wearing robes and garments made of netting. He was given gear to exercise and keep his shape; tools to make weapons, although he was gifted a knife.

Goliath visited Seth usually every other day. Over time, Seth's body had adjusted to fit perfectly with the hunter's. His skin was covered in scars, most made during sex. He lost a small chunk of his lip during one rough night. But then there'd be days lasting up to a week or more where Goliath was completely absent, and Seth knew he was on some sort of hunting trip.

(More humans?)

Still, Seth had two caretakers. They dropped food and supplies when need be into his jungle terrarium. Seth never saw them, but he was curious, and once even dared to ask to see their faces so he could thank them. And it seemed his benefactors were also intrigued with this human--in the same way Goliath was.

Another hot and humid day in the jungle.

Two hares had been released for him to hunt. After a few hours, he managed to catch one using a spear he carved. The rabbits were larger than Earth's wild hares; their fur was more spiny, silver, and eyes unnaturally red. He'd eaten them before, however, and they tasted good enough. Seth was just happy the hunt was over--until tomorrow; he was drenched in sweat, a bit woozy, parched.

Seth cooled himself off in the stream, wrung sweat out of his robe. He filled his jug, drank it half empty, then filled it again. He ate two giant mangoes. The hare swung by its long ears over his shoulder as he made his way to camp, already feeling a lot better.

Seth got twenty feet from his shelter before stopping abruptly, eyes widening. Goosebumps broke out along his arms. He sniffed the air, then crouched, stepping quietly behind ferns and patches of heliconia flowers. He stealthily moved through the foliage, peeking over leaves and branches before he could see his cave up ahead. A brief shimmer of light, like heat coming off gravel; he gasped, turned, moving swiftly just in time as something large and invisible jumped down from the tree, their feet sinking deep into the rich soil.

Seth reached for his knife, but a pair of hands twisted his arms behind his back and pulled him down. Seth kicked, hitting something, and then he was rolled face down on the ground, taking a mouthful of dirt. Something hard pressed against his ass, and he instinctively moaned, his cock twitching.

He recognized the melodic rumbling. Chuckling. He was let go, and Seth leaped to his feet, putting distance between himself and the two hunters uncloaking themselves. His heart jumped in his ribs, and then he gave a great big sigh. The hunters stepped out of the shadows, mostly nude except for their gauntlets and belts.

The two predators were shorter than Goliath, a bit leaner. They were the ones who watched over Seth while he was gone most of the time. He'd seen them interacting with Goliath; it appeared they had a familial bond, like brothers. Despite this, Goliath had to assert himself forcibly a few times, reminding the younger hunters just who was in charge.

The past few weeks, the two had shown up more than usual. Seth heard their names spoken by Goliath, but following tradition, Seth decided to give them designations based on Biblical references. The wiry, thinner hunter with black-blue skin and long dreadlocks he called Leviathan. His more bulky, broad-shouldered, spotted cream colored companion he called Behemoth.

Leviathan was the more patient and intelligent of the two. Behemoth was stubborn and demanding and rough around the edges. But they both shared one unique trait: their deviant attraction to humans.

It wasn't long before Leviathan and Behemoth made their true intentions clear. Seth did not fight them; he had no real desire to. Besides, their sizes were a lot easier for him to handle; not nearly as thick and wide as Goliath. They felt a bit more human in that aspect.

Speaking of: neither predator were ashamed of displaying their erections. Seth trembled and gulped, both a little surprised and a little aroused. He didn't try to get away or run, waited for them to make the first move.

Behemoth accepted his invitation, sweeping in to pin Seth down on the ground. He pressed his hands against Seth's pecs, massaging and rolling the muscles against his palms. Seth groaned and arched up into his hands, his hard nipples sliding between thick fingers. Behemoth bowed his head, mandibles clicking; he purred, stuck out his tongue. Seth happily took it in his mouth and sucked, his lips brushing against teeth.

Seth nearly choked on the tongue as Leviathan pushed open his legs. He whimpered against Behemoth's mouth as warm fingers slick with oil dragged down his taint, circled his sphincter before carefully sliding inside. He shivered; although he'd done this time and time again with Goliath and (to a lesser extent) the two younger hunters, the fear of their claws ripping his insides as they split and scissored him open always kept him on edge. Even the pleasure from the fingers hooking inside his asshole, probing, was dampened somewhat by the unease.

But then Behemoth was squeezing and tugging on both his nipples, successfully distracting him. Seth groaned around the tongue inside his mouth, letting it stroke his teeth, the roof of his mouth, push and tangle around his own tongue. Seth panted, feeling a little dizzy; his legs shook and bumped against Leviathan's sides. As lust and pleasure clouded his mind, any fear subsided and he hungrily rolled his hips and ground into the fingers. His erection pressing up against Behemoth still fondling his pecs.

Leviathan trilled, and all at once, Behemoth sat back. Seth swallowed, weakly gathering to his knees. He raised a hand, mouthed a "please" as his other hand moved carefully for his water jug. The hunters understood, and let him drink his fill. When he was done, Seth took a deep breath and crawled up to Leviathan. He looked the predator in the eyes, his own lidded and hazy, as he pumped the hard cock in his hand, giving the head a few playful licks.

Leviathan growled. He twisted his fingers in Seth's hair, yanked his head back. Another sharp inhale and Seth opened his mouth as it was dragged onto the cock. He grunted and coughed as the dick nearly smashed against the back of his throat. Seth wasted no time building a rhythm, head bobbing as he worked the cock in thrusts, drawing back to the head before swallowing half of Leviathan again.

Behemoth impatiently went behind Seth, grasping his hips tightly in shaky fingers. He pressed the tip of his cock against Seth's ass for a moment before gliding inside. One thing the two could work on was better prepping, but at least this time Seth was positive he wouldn't tear. It was still a bit much, and Behemoth was always so desperate and needy. Once half his cock was buried inside the human, he started his usual clumsy but hard thrusts.

Seth swayed between the two bodies, fingers digging into the dirt. Behemoth had picked up the speed for him, sucking in quick, uneven jerks around Leviathan. Leviathan hissed his disapproval, fisted the hair in his hands; he guided Seth's head for him, rumbling at the whine the human made when his pelvis practically smashed against his face.

Behemoth, ever in a hurry, bent and stretched over Seth, intent on filling the human whole. Every few pumps forcing in another inch. Seth's erection bobbed against his belly, eyes rolling back in his head. As painful as it was wonderful, and he cried around the dick working down his throat when he finally took all of Behemoth. Moaning heavily with pleasure as the hunter moved faster, his balls slapping against his ass now beat red from Behemoth squeezing and kneading the cheeks.

As always, Seth was the first to come. He'd never live up to their stamina. Although tired, he continued sucking dutifully on Leviathan's dick, slurping loudly as his tongue stroked the bottom of his shaft.

Then Seth was moving, the cock pulled from his mouth with an almost comical _pop_. Behemoth plopped down to a sit, and Seth cried out as he was impaled in his lap. Behemoth gripped his thighs, held up and spread his legs, and Seth could see the dick pumping inside of him. Leviathan stepped forward, and Seth wrapped his lips around the cock again, moving it to press and thrust up against the inside of his cheek. Sucking and carefully dragging his teeth up its length.

Behemoth was the next to come; he dug his nails into Seth's thighs, breaking the skin and drawing beads of blood. He held himself inside the human, hips twitching to milk out his orgasm. Seth moaned obscenely around the cock in his mouth as he was filled, little lines of warm cum seeping out around the flaccid dick still seated inside him.

Behemoth slid back, pulling Seth off Leviathan's cock again and laying him out on the ground. Leviathan dropped to his knees, lifted Seth by the hips, and shoved his dick into the warm, wet, and welcoming hole. 

Seth moaned, eyes crossing and seeing double; Behemoth took one corner of his mouth, tugged and held it open as he poured water inside. Seth coughed and sputtered, struggling to swallow most of it. Empty now, Behemoth tossed the jug aside, once more pinching and pulling playfully on his nipples. Sometimes a bit too rough, and Seth would give a little cry for the hunter to loosen his grip.

By the time Leviathan climaxed, Seth was exhausted. Leviathan pulled out, spilling the rest of his seed across Seth's chest, staining his loose robe. Seth wiped some off with quivering fingers, groaning as he sucked them clean with fatigued delight.

The predators gathered to their feet, leaving Seth to lie there, heaving, panting, cum streaking his thighs and dribbling from his twitching asshole. He felt warm and comfortable enough that he could roll over and fall asleep. He'd bathe later, when the two were long gone.

Not surprisingly, the hunters had something else in mind.

By their growling and clicking, Seth slowly turned on his other side. He gulped. Leviathan and Behemoth were half-mast again, guzzling something that smelled faintly of honey and flowers from Leviathan's belt pouch. Seth grimaced as he sat up. Behemoth spoke to him, and even though the human didn't know a word he was saying, he understood what he was asking. Rather, demanding.

Seth could do this. This was fine. He wasn't completely out yet. He crawled over to the hunters, kneeling before them. He took their cocks in his hands, staring up at them as he started stroking. Leviathan purred while Behemoth twitched and hissed. Seth bent forward to lick and drag his tongue along Behemoth's shaft as he played with and massaged the cock-head in his palm and fingers. Bowed down to tongue at his swollen balls.

Leviathan made a disapproving noise, even as Seth continued jerking his cock. Seth turned away, lashing his tongue along Leviathan's slit before taking his head in his mouth. He nursed it, suckling the flesh as his tongue continued petting the slit.

Both cocks equally pampered, Seth slouched back again. He picked up pace, tugging hard on their dicks, leaning forward so they could ejaculate on his face and in his mouth--but then Behemoth grabbed him by the hair, pulled him back. He released both their erections.

Seth blinked, confused. Leviathan and Behemoth talked to one another in between chuffing. Behemoth reached down, abruptly scooping Seth up beneath the arms and hoisting him in the air.

"Wha--" Seth gasped, freezing as Leviathan pressed two slick fingers inside him. His hole was wide enough, and still wet from cum, oil, and his own bodily fluids. As Leviathan stepped in between his legs, and Behemoth adjusted the human by taking him by the thighs-- "S-Shit! W-Wait, I don't--!" Seth paled as both their cocks rubbed and pressed at his entrance.

It wasn't necessarily fear, but rather his own exhaustion. At this point, they would push him into over-stimulation. Seth had passed out a few times after, and even during and toward the end, fucking Goliath, but this was something entirely new. Seth bit hard into his bottom lip, eyes squeezing shut.

Leviathan, the smaller of the two, pushed inside first, gliding his cock almost perfectly to the half point. Seth gasped and threw his arms around the hunter, burying his face in his hair. Behemoth adjusted the human in his arms before finding the right angle. With a nod from Leviathan, he slid inside--Seth screamed out, jerking in their arms. It took a bit more work and time before Behemoth could fit snugly. More painful to Seth than it was his partners, he believed, and Seth nearly blacked out when both cocks finally settled inside him.

Seth was jolted awake with a cry as the predators pressed up against him, started pumping. Never going too deep, never breaching anyone's limits, even if Seth was only a few thrusts away from breaking down. Leviathan helped hold him up so Behemoth could reach around and pinch his nipple. Seth choked down his whine, throwing his head back, and wriggling. 

Leviathan licked up his throat, along his jawline, until Seth lowered his head again, letting the hunter push his tongue inside his open, plaint mouth. Seth shut his eyes and whimpered around the tongue, letting it play with his before sluggishly sucking and carefully nipping back.

All of Seth's nerves were raw and alert; each bit of movement, every time his flaccid cock rubbed against Leviathan's chest--it was almost enough to drive him to tears. His muscles twitched, cramped, toes curled up tight. As painful as it was, he didn't want them to stop. There was something nice about this, about letting himself relax and go completely limp in the hunters' arms. Allowing them to use him as they pleased. Maybe he was tired, maybe he was delirious, maybe it was a lot hotter in this little jungle than he initially thought.

Seth's arms hung by his sides, every now and then fingers twitching or gripping weakly when one of the dicks inside him struck his prostrate hard. His head lulled back to relax on Behemoth's shoulder; eyes lidded, he stared up at the dome sky. It was night now; how long had it been since they started this romp? Hell, a day or two with these hunters, with Goliath, was more sex he'd usually get in half a year.

Seth whimpered, struggling to keep his eyes open. His body was going numb, now. This fever that overtook Seth, that trampled on his logic and reasoning, was always the loudest and strongest when in the throes of sex, especially when he was over-stimulated and spent. Because as much as Seth wanted to rest, he also kind of wished Goliath was here to fill his mouth with his cock.

A mad, sex fiend heathen, some would say, and to a degree, Seth would agree. Although he knew, deep down, it was more than just a little. His life had become hedonistic, abandoned of responsibilities. Who knew if Goliath, Leviathan, and Behemoth would one day get tired of him; outgrow this kinky phase, or simply want fresh meat. Who knew if he'd be turned loose back on Earth or on the jungle planet as prey once more. Who knew if he'd simply be killed, his bones polished into a beautiful ivory white to join the many other trophies Sav've-ke kept proudly on display.

Maybe one day Seth would have to repent. Have to wake up. 

But today would not be that day.

Seth was almost asleep when Behemoth came, Leviathan chasing after him. They waited until the last wave of orgasm washed through them before carefully pulling out; first Behemoth, then Leviathan, and Seth winced as cum spilled free from his sore, semi-numb ass. 

Behemoth placed Seth on the ground; he toppled over, curling up into a ball. He felt hot, sticky, filthy, and his stomach rumbled from hunger, but all he wanted was sleep. Because they cared, or because "big brother" would have their asses if they didn't take care of his pet, Behemoth and Leviathan forced him to stay up to drink more water, as well as the sweet liquor in Leviathan's half-full pouch. It was quick to perk him up, and suddenly he was ravenous. He stuffed his mouth full of fruit as the hare was skinned and roasted. He almost ate the entire thing, but Behemoth gave a warning snarl and shoved him back from the fire.

The hunters' curiosity went beyond just sexual. They watched him eat, observing intensely, as if they'd never seen anyone consume food before. They took mental notes, and they held out various pieces of the hare--a piece of skin, a chunk of raw meat, an eyeball, patch of fur. Seth told them what he could and could not eat, then demonstrated. Behemoth huffed when Seth pushed the eyeball away into the "no good" pile; he plucked the eye up, popped it in his mouth. Grumbled as he chewed, spitting up fluids that dribbled from his teeth and mandibles.

An hour after Seth had finished eating, the predators left him with healing balm and more oil. He wouldn't be walking for at least a day, and soon his nerves would come back to punish him. Seth slathered the salve on most of his body (and, as he quickly found out the first few days since he came to live here, could also be used internally). His muscles warmed from the balm, and still too weary to bathe, he drank a little more water and crawled into his bed.

Seth stared up at the stars through the canopies of the trees. He closed his eyes, and instantly fell asleep. He couldn't remember the last time he had a dream, or even a nightmare, but he was fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider voting in my posts if you haven't already!
> 
> On the off chance anyone reading this also read [To Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410926), I've been debating a sequel for that fic as well. Please vote in my poll! https://linkto.run/p/YK28Z3QN
> 
> Second poll: what of the listed options would you like to see from me, if any? https://linkto.run/p/VBEKNU72


End file.
